The Celebration
by rockabillycouture
Summary: Someone has a birthday in town. But will the party take a turn?


"Hey can you grab my gift off the dresser?" This is what I asked Bill when I was putting the clear back on my chandelier earrings. It was almost midnight in the middle of August and we were getting ready to go celebrate a birthday. It was Samberg's birthday and we were getting ready to head to the Marquee. "Here babe" Bill said as he handed me the bag that contained Andy's gift. It was a Rolex, he always liked to look kind of dapper when he went out and so I figured this would be a nice touch. We left the hotel and Bill called the car around and we got in.

"I hope Andy has a good time tonight. He has seemed a little down lately after his breakup. Honestly a good buzz and a nice lay is what he needs" I said. When we got to the nightclub, we whizzed right passed the velvet roped hopefuls who were trying to get into the always packed hot spot. As soon as Bill and I walked in, techno music filled my ears. There were people dancing and drinking in every inch of this noise infested place. We walked up to the bar and there was the SNL gang. Fred, Jason, Kristen, Jorma, Akiva, Mya, and just about anyone else you could think of. '"Hey bud. Happy birthday!" I shouted over the pulsing music. I handed him his gift and he read the tag. "To: Young Sandwich. Much Love: a lipstick stain straight from my mouth". "Thanks, I love it!" Andy said.

He slipped the expensive accessory over his wrist and handed me a Cosmo. As cliché as it may be, Cosmos are my favorite drink. I licked some sugar off the rim and winked at Bill as everyone else was drunkenly celebrating. However, I felt like someone had saw me. I had always done flirty things subtly in public, but this time my gut was telling me someone had actually seen. But I figured I was being paranoid. I went out to the dance floor with the gang and I soon forgot about the gnawing feeling in my gut. I yelled into Bill's ear "What would Stefon think of this place?" He replied in a club kid voice "This place has everything. DJ's, booze, house music that nobody even likes. And hey, look over there, is that Paul McCartney drinking a mimosa. No, it's just Andy Samberg celebrating his birthday". I couldn't help but to laugh hysterically. "Hey, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom" Bill said. "Don't worry about it, I'm gonna sit in the V.I.P. room anyways. These heels are killing my feet".

I big, bald man let me through the velvet rope and I plopped down on the plush couch. I was on my fourth Cosmo and was feeling good. The next thing I know I see Andy walking over and he sits down next to me. "I know your secret" he nonchalantly said. "What are you talking about? I don't have a secret". "Yes you do, you're fucking Bill on the side. I obviously know Maggie doesn't know or he would not be so chipper all of the time". I just swallowed hard and felt my face flush. How did he know? Would he tell? I just felt a huge pit in my stomach. "I mean you guys can't expect to do half of the things you do and it go unnoticed. But, I won't tell if you do something for me" he said. He grabbed my wrist and pressed his lips against mine, hard. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and kissed me drunkenly. The smell of vodka hit my nostrils. This was wrong, I loved Bill. I was trying to resist, but for some reason I decided to meet his mouth and relax into the kiss. I felt his hand meet the small of my back.

And that's when I saw him. Bill. Looking furious and confused. He ripped Andy off of me and slapped him across the face. "What the fuck Andy?! What do you think you are doing?" Bill yelled. "Why the hell are you worried about it? You're married to Maggie! What is the problem? Unless this is your sex toy on the side, you shouldn't even be concerned" Andy screamed back. Bill's face went from angry to worry in an instant. "Don't look at me with that deer in headlights look. I know what the fuck has been going on between you two. You've been fucking her on the side. Don't pretend you haven't. I am genuinely surprised that nobody else knows!" Andy was standing there with a smirk on his face, waiting for a reply. "Fine. You're both coming with me" Bill insisted. He grabbed us by our wrists and pushed through a door marked private. There were a few rooms back there that I didn't even know existed. He pushed both Andy and I into a room and locked the door behind him.

"What is going on?!" I demanded. "Yeah dude, just calm down" Andy replied. Bill just moved a chair in front of the door and sat down in it. "If you want to put your hands all over her, I am going to tell you how to do it" Bill said calmly. "Excuse me? No I don't think so. Let's just go back out to the party." I insisted. "NO! If he was going to try and fuck you anyways, he might as well actually fuck you. Now fuck her!" he demanded. "Bill, look I wasn't gonna tell anybody ok, just forget it." Andy said. "No you're going to fuck her until she can't take it. By the way, she likes to be dominated. It really makes her come. Now kiss her" he said. Andy and I looked wearily at each other and then he leaned in for another kiss. We were sitting in front of each other like two horny teenagers playing seven minutes in heaven. He slid his tongue into my mouth and began to work it. I honestly liked it; I felt myself give into his advances.

He laid me down on the floor and proceeded to kiss me harder. I felt his manly hands caress my body. I felt him trace the outside of my jaw with his tongue. "Alright now strip her" Bill said sternly. Andy licked his lips and unzipped my dress. He slid it off my body and just looked at Bill for his next instructions. "Well kiss her" he said in an annoyed tone. He kissed my jaw, then my neck, then my chest. I felt a warmth grow inside of me. "Alright, now take off Andy's clothes" he told me. I stood up and threw Andy's jacket across the room. I undid his tie and ripped his shirt open. I flicked my tongue over his nipple. I then undid his belt and slowly unzipped his pants. I jerked them off along with his boxers and he kicked them off. He was standing in front of me with his cock throbbing in my face. I met his eyes and felt a rush flow over me. I was seeming to get pleasure out of this. "Now sit down on the couch and let her blow you" Bill ordered.

Andy sat down and I got in between his legs. I put my mouth over the tip and felt him wince. He let out a whimper and I sucked on the head. I put hand around his shaft and tightened my grip. I slowly jerked him off while I swirled my tongue around the tip of his dick. I felt Andy thrust up and try to fuck my mouth. He put his hands on the back of my head and guided my head slowly. I love it when a man shows me how to pleasure him. "Ok, stop. Now eat her out or tongue fuck her. I don't care, but just kiss that pussy" Bill said. I could see him rubbing his erection through his pants when Andy positioned me where he wanted me. He spread my legs open and tugged on my labia with his mouth. I felt him dive in and start flicking his tongue over my clit. I was trying not to squirm around while he ate me out. I felt him slip his tongue inside me and he fucked me that way. I put my fingers through his dark, curly hair and pulled. I was trying to hump his face as he pleasured me. He pulled out and tended to my clit again; making small, wet circles. He shoved a finger inside of me and thrusted. "Oh fuck yes Andy. Just like that! I wanna come on your face." I screamed.

"Alright Andy, now put your dick in her and fuck her!" Bill said. I saw him take his own cock out of his pants and started to stroke it. Andy slapped his hard cock against my pussy and slowly slid it in. This was foreign, but I loved it. I was filled with his manhood. I could feel him swelling inside of me while he pumped. I closed my eyes and was in an orgasmic bliss. I felt him thrusting away inside of me, making me scream his name. "Yes Andy! Don't stop fucking me! I love the way your cock feels inside of me!". When I opened my eyes, I looked over and Bill was pleasuring himself. He was eye fucking me from across the room. He was just stroking his cock and saying my name. "Andy put her on top of you so I can watch her fuck you". Andy sat up, pulled me on top of him and I was face to face with Bill. He came over and stuck his cock in my mouth. I was sitting their getting fucked by two of the sexiest men alive. Bill pulled out of my mouth and watched my pussy as Andy slid in and out of me. The next thing I knew, Bill thrust my mouth open and emptied his load into me. I was swallowing his every drop, when he put his hand down on my clit and rubbed while Andy fucked.

I felt an eruption come over me and I came on Andy's cock. He pulled out of me and shoved his dick in my mouth and unloaded too. I was sitting there tasting the remains of Bill, myself, and Andy. I swallowed him as well. "Maybe I should make you do this again sometime" Bill said to both of us and left the room. I honestly knew I would like it to happen again.


End file.
